


Morning Cuddles

by lovevalley45



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Other, drabble?, guess who decided not to write crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: It's too early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what possessed me to write this? I don't know 
> 
> that wasn't even a joke I

It was an early Saturday morning. Perry woke up with a pair of warm arms around her waist. She tried to get out of bed but the arms around her waist tightened.

“Perr,” LaFontaine mumbled. “Stay in bed.”

“I'm trying to make us breakfast,” Perry replied.

“Breakfast can wait,” they said. “It's too early.”

Perry sighed and relaxed in their arms. “Fine,” she said, yawning. “I guess breakfast _can_ wait this morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and maybe I'll try to write more fluff or just share random fics I write in bio more often either is good


End file.
